


My Mirror Is Staring Right Back At Me

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Mentioned Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Multiverse, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Um, wow.” Was the only thing Dick managed to come up with as he stared at, well, himself in front of him. Except this self had a few changes. Certainassetsif you will had been added and subtracted.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Dick Grayson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous, Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge





	My Mirror Is Staring Right Back At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge on Tumblr
> 
> [Title is from "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuZE_IRwLNI)
> 
> Unbetaed & Unedited
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

“Um, wow.” Was the only thing Dick managed to come up with as he stared at, well, himself in front of him. Except this self had a few changes. Certain _assets_ if you will had been added and subtracted. 

The Nightwing from another universe stared at Dick. He stared back. Then the other hero cracked a smile. “So, this is different huh?” 

“Yeah,” Dick gave a faint laugh, “Quite different. So Nightwing?’ 

Nightwing gave an affirming nod, “Yep, likely a different home name though.” 

Dick jerked his head in the direction of his apartment, “Follow me?” 

“Not like I have anything better to do.”

* * *

Flying the rooftops with, well basically himself was amazing. Dick and Nightwing easily kept up with each other, using similar moves at every moment. They predicted the other’s moves before they did it, and they were neck and neck the entire time. As much as Dick loved his family and they all did use grapples regularly, there was something different about moving with a vague purpose, if any at all. It was something that most of the other Robins didn’t understand. Of all the Robins, Stephanie came the closest to understanding his thought process. But flying with literally a mirror version of himself was an entirely different experience.

And he loved it. 

When they got to his apartment, both of them came in through the same window and Nightwing. “Some things just don’t ever change do they?” 

In the comfort and safety of his apartment, Dick finally took a good look at this Nightwing. The suit was the exact same with the finger stripes and identical symbol spreading over the chest and shoulders. The pants extended down into boots at the feet. 

The only difference between this Nightwing and him, that he could see, was that the other Nightwing was a female. A girl, a woman, a decidedly not male Nightwing stared at him, looking him up and down.

She peeled off her domino and Dick was met with identical blue eyes to his own. Now with her face exposed, Dick could see that her face was slightly more feminine than his. The jawline was a little thinner and her entire face was framed by shoulder length black wavy hair which she had just pulled out of her ponytail. She had the same full lips, high cheekbones, and long lashes as him. 

Dick removed his mask so that she could see him clearly and they both looked each other over in curiosity. “Dixie.” She stuck a gloved hand out for him to shake. 

“Dick.” He took her hand. They held on just a smidge too long. 

“This is awkward.” Both Nightwing’s said at the same time before breaking down into laughter. 

Dick gestured to his sofa, “Take a seat. I’ll be back with beer?” 

Dixie raised an eyebrow, “Same person, same tastes.” 

When Dick got back to the sitting room with the drinks, Dixie was up and about looking at all the pictures on the walls. “So, I’m the only one who’s different apparently.” She began conversationally. 

“Really? I find that hard to believe.” He handed her a beer and stood next to her and looked over the pictures. “You dated both Babs and Kori?” 

“Yep, and the first guy you slept with was Roy?” She popped the top off the bottle and took a long drink. 

“Yeah, and same for you I’m guessing. You ever date Wally?” Dick let the taste of the beer swirl in his mouth. 

“Briefly, when we were on the team. But-” 

“-decided that you were better off as friends.” He finished, “Yeah, so sounds like fairly similar life experiences.”

“Is Slade a creep here too?” Dixie turned and walked over to the sofa. She sat down and tucked her legs up under her. 

“Oh yeah, he followed me around for a while like a stalker. But then when I was 19-” Dick broke off suddenly a hot flush creeping down his high collar of the suit. 

Dixie seemed to have caught on and there was a faint red on her skin too. “Yeah yeah.” She muttered, “I’m too sober for this. You want another beer?” 

Dick nodded as she moved to the fridge. The memories of a certain night he’d spent with Slade were tumbling, unwanted, into his mind. When he was 19, Dick had run into Slade right after another fight with Bruce and the adrenaline of the following fight and anger at Bruce, and well thing had led to another. 

Dixie came back with 4 more bottles of beer. “You planning on getting me drunk?” 

“Only if I’m getting drunk too.” She shrugged and handed him two bottles.

* * *

The next 3 or 4 hours were spent chatting and comparing their lives over different dimensions. They talked about everything under the sun, from the Haly’s to being Robin, to what it was like living in the media. 

All in all, it was nice. It was really, really nice. Dick hadn’t felt such a connection to anyone like this in a very long time. Sure he had friends and confidants, but it was so refreshing to have someone who understood exactly what every situation was like. 

Then somewhere around her 4th beer, Dixie leaned over and planted a single kiss on Dick’s lips. 

Dick blinked in surprise at the feeling of kissing himself. It was an interesting feeling to say the least, she kissed like she knew exactly what he wanted. And in a way, she did. So after a few seconds, just when Dixie began to pull back, Dick took a hand and buried it into Dixie’s hair, pulling her closer. He opened his mouth and let her tongue in. She gently traced his lips before plundering his mouth, leaving him breathless. 

They both pulled back for a second to breathe, before Dixie’s hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him back down. This time, Dick took charge and eased his way into her mouth relishing in the small noises she let out at the feeling. 

As they kissed, Dick could feel himself getting uncomfortably hard in his suit with the cup in the way, and when he let go to adjust himself, Dixie gave a soft laugh that was breathy from her own arousal. She gently squeezed him, and Dick yelped in surprise. 

“How do you want to do this?” Dixie murmured as she began to nuzzle the exposed skin just under his jawline. Her hand rested weightlessly on his cup; the feather light touches were enough to make him squirm. 

“Bed,” A shudder ran down his spine as Dixie kissed a spot right under his ear. “Right door in the hallway.” 

“I know, I live here.” She gave a faint laugh and held out a hand for him to grab onto. As soon as Dick took her hand and stood up shifting a bit, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. Dick easily caught her and balanced her weight on his arms. She pulled his head close to her and kissed him harshly. 

Dick barely managed to keep his balance under her attack. He pulled her closer to him and started a slow stumble to the bedroom. They detoured more than once to pull off pieces of armor that were in the way. 

By the time they got to the room and Dick staggered to the bed, Dixie’s Nightwing was fully unzipped down the front and Dick’s pants were unzipped and the cup pulled out. 

He dropped Dixie down onto the mattress and then fell to his knees in front of her. His head was spinning a state of desire and intoxication. Dick pulled her by her legs forward to him, and began to work on the straps of her boots that kept them snug. Once he’d gotten those off, he reached up to pull of the top half of her suit, but found that she’d already wiggled out of it and freed her shoulders. She lifted her hips just enough so that Dick could strip the entire thing off. 

“C’mon baby. You know what you wanna do. C’mon, you know you wanna make me feel good.” Dixie gently guided Dick’s head between her legs. All she was wearing now was a pair of cotton panties, which were soaked through, and a sports bra. 

Dick inhaled her scent and pulled her hips closer. He pressed soft kisses on the inside of her right thigh up until he was next to the junction of her hip and leg. He repeated the entire process on her left thigh. 

“Baby, baby c’mon. Hnnnng. It’s right- right there. Diiick.” Dixie whined as he purposefully avoided her center. “Please, please, just- just.” She cut off with a moan as Dick eased her panties off and took a long lick. 

Dick let out a moan at her taste while his mouth was still buried in her. The vibrations rang through her and Dixie clenched around his tongue for a second. 

“Please, please. Dick. Dick, just- c’mon.” She reached down and tangled her fingers into his hair. As he ate her out, her hand pulled just a bit too hard, but he didn’t complain. 

With his tongue otherwise occupied, Dick shifted one of his hands from her hips and used his thumb to rub small circles on clit. The minute he got a hand on her clit, she came screaming and shaking. Her thighs clamped around his shoulders hard enough that they would leave bruises. 

After a minute she loosened her grip and and Dick pulled back enough to look at her. Her eyes were blown wide in the dim light, and she looked blissed out. “C’mere.” She mumbled and pulled him up and kiss the everloving life out of him. Dixie shuddered at the taste of herself in his mouth. “Fuck, I want you in me _now._ ” 

Dick whined at her words. He reached over to his bedside table to grab a condom. When he turned back, Dixie had pulled herself up to the headboard and was fingering herself open. 

“Jesus _fuck._ ” Dick hissed out at the sight of her. She’d ditched the bra and had 2 fingers buried knuckle deep in herself. 

She cracked an eye open at him and caught him staring. “C’mon up here Boy Wonder. Whatcha waiting for?” 

Dick quickly stripped the rest of his suit and carefully rolled the condom on. He was turned on right now, it felt like any touch would make him come right then and there. Dixie smiled at him and crawled over to kiss him. In the midst of the kiss, she managed to push him down on his back and straddle his thighs. 

She positioned herself carefully, with one hand on the base of his cock, and then sank down up to his hilt. They both jerked at the feeling. Dick moaned at her heat surrounding him. He experimentally rolled his hips and was delighted when she let out a low whine. 

Then she began to ride him in earnestness. Dick set his hands on her thin hips. When she bottomed out the first time and then slammed back down, Dick moaned low and loud. 

He knew he wasn’t going to last, not with the incredible feeling of her around him. Dick reached up and pinched on of her nipples. Dixie shuddered and arched her back. Her black hair looked like a waterfall down her back. When that one was a hard nub, he switched to the other one. 

Dixie moaned and clenched around him as his hands played with her. She was losing her rhythm and her hips were stuttering. “Please, please.” 

Dick understood her unspoken message and used his thumb to rub circles on her clit, like he had done earlier. “Come for me, Dixie.” 

Those words were her undoing. She came for the second time that night with a silent scream and her entire body clenching around him like a vice grip. 

Her orgasm pushed Dick over the edge and they came within seconds of each other. Dixie collapsed on Dick, her head buried in his neck. Dick gently rubbed slow circles on her scarred back. He noticed that she had the same scars as him in the exact same places as him. He traced over them gently. 

Dixie mumbled something softly that Dick couldn’t hear. “Shh,” He comforted. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” Dixie didn’t reply, but he could feel her smile against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> so it's my birthday today. weeee. yes, i am very excited, can you tell. anyways, my birthday gift from me to y'all is some lovely self love between Dick and um, himself yeah. 
> 
> it's my first smut (birthday smut yeee) so all constructive criticism is appreciated, but hate will not be tolerated. 


End file.
